Compositions for the pretreatment conditioning of hair have become increasingly popular in recent years. Pretreatment conditioning is particularly useful for chemically treated hair, such as permed or color treated hair. The conditioning effect ideally accomplished by the pretreatment compositions is defined as an improvement of at least one of the following characteristics of the treated hair: softness and smoothness of feel, luster, body or weight, manageability, and combability. The conditioning compositions are generally cationic and therefore best removed by shampooing with an anionic shampoo after the conditioning treatment.
Although pretreatment conditioners offer many advantages, the existing conditioners could be improved both in terms of conditioning effect as well as longevity (defined as the duration of the conditioning effect). A problem in developing new formulations offering increased conditioning effect and longevity is that polymeric build-up on the treated hair often accompanies the extended conditioning effect. The polymeric build-up leaves the hair flattened and dirty looking after the treatment. Discovering a conditioner offering advantages such as an extended conditioning effect without leaving undesirable polymeric build-up is much desired by the hair care industry.